Sweets
by thestairwell
Summary: Blaine goes to visit Kurt in New York and they play tourist. And then there is not a proposal.


**Notes:** A prompt given to me by my sister to make me feel better after my coming out as asexual to my mother went exactly as I expected it to (i.e. not quite accepting but the closest I'll get from her). So book an appointment with your dentist because the only things you'll find here are fluff and sweets (candy, to you non-Brits).

Also, I have never been to America, let alone New York, _let alone_ the store in question, so basically I'm making things up based on a couple of pictures from Google Images.

* * *

"Where next?" Kurt asked, looping his arms around Blaine's waist to look at the list. Blaine had spent the last month making a list of all the things he wanted to do in New York while visiting his boyfriend and, after Kurt had spent two days introducing him to all the little places he'd found (a cute little coffee shop, a karaoke bar, a quirky boutique which catered to both Kurt's and Rachel's tastes, and so on), they'd started on the tourist attractions. Rachel had been banned from coming along.

Blaine hummed thoughtfully as he deleted Central Park Zoo of the list, leaning back into Kurt's weight. A thrill went through him as Kurt absentmindedly kissed his shoulder - it would probably take a while to get used to being able to be openly affectionate in public without worrying. Honestly, Blaine didn't _want_ to get used to it.

"Here," he decided, tapping at the screen of his iPhone.

"Really," Kurt deadpanned. Blaine knew without looking that his boyfriend had raised his eyebrow, but there was a hint of amusement in his tone as he continued, "I thought that was just a joke entry. Like 'Get lost in the subway'."

[[MORE]]

"Kurt, there is no such thing as a 'joke entry'," Blaine said seriously. Kurt made a noise of amusemnt. "I only took it off because I realised that the Christmas season isn't the best time to explore the underground."

"In that case, I promise to not be able to navigate my city's public transport by the next time you come to visit."

"Thank you, baby." Blaine smiled and turned his head a little to affectionately bump his temple against Kurt's face. Kurt momentarily tightened his arms and kissed Blaine's cheek in return, and then stepped around him to twine their fingers together.

"Come on, then," he sighed dramatically. "Let's go and buy enough sugar to feed an army of toddlers."

Blaine laughed, and then mostly just revelled in Kurt's palm against his until they stopped outside Dylan's Candy Bar.

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know," Kurt said, looking up distrustfully at the building.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Blaine grinned at him. "Biggest candy store in New York!"

"I can feel my pores clogging up just looking," Kurt snapped without bite as Blaine pulled him into the store.

"Then do your routine twice tonight," he retorted cheerfully. "Is there an upstairs?"

There were two levels; the bottom floor was entirely candy, the second a mix of everything. Kurt firmly vetoed buying matching T-shirts, because they were far too fashionable a couple to wear the same pattern, so Blaine put in his basket a pair of flip flops for himself and a muffin hat for Kurt.

"It's a memento, Kurt," he said, hiding his amusement at Kurt's silent horror, "something to remind us of today and our first Christmas in New York."

"Like the masks in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

"Like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

Kurt sighed, but then he gave Blaine a small smile. "Alright. I'll let you win this one."

Blaine laughed, grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him over to the bar where there was a selection of samples. Kurt asked the poor attendant about each one - what percentage of milk was in each of the chocolates, how much sugar was in the sweets, what ingredients went in them. To her credit, the girl didn't stop smiling and said she only knew enough to give allergy warnings.

"Oh, my God, Kurt, try this one!"

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'll only tell you after you've tried it," Blaine sing-songed, wiggling a bite of a Cookies N' Cream Bar in Kurt's face. Kurt raised an eyebrow, leant forward, and bit it right out of Blaine's fingers. Blaine's eyes widened and he gulped, and when Kurt moved back, he looked smug.

"Delicious," he said innocently, licking his lips. Then he strutted off, calling over his shoulder, "Do you wanna buy something from here? We've still got a lot of things to cross off our list."

Blaine watched him go for a few moments - he was swaying his hips more than usual, the sneak - until the attendant cleared her throat pointedly. Blaine started and flushed, and then avoided her smirk to chase after his boyfriend.

Later, after sharing some of their chocolates by feeding them to each other and the ensuing round of sex (which also involved one or two chocolates) and then pulling their boxers back on because they weren't comfortable just sitting around naked yet, Blaine dug around in their shopping bags.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I bought you some - aha!"

He sat back on the bed, holding one hand in a loose fist and reaching out to Kurt with the other.

"Kurt, last year, I gave you a ring made out of gum wrappers."

Kurt smiled Blaine's favourite smile, the one that Kurt only gave Blaine. "I still wear it on the days I miss you," he admitted. Then his eyes went wide and he quickly said, "This isn't a proposal, is it? Blaine, you're still in school, you're going to college, I've got the fashion internship. This is so not the best time for a proposal. And I'm not telling my dad you proposed right after we had sex."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna propose until I've at least finished college." Kurt breathed an 'okay' and Blaine took that as his cue to continue. "I promised you a lot of things then, and I like to think I've managed to keep them so far."

He opened his hand and lying in the middle of his palm was a ring. The ring itself was cheap yellow plastic, and the decoration was a red, transparent, hard boiled sweet. Blaine had snuck it in his basket while Kurt was criticising the gobstoppers. He'd chosen the colours because they reminded him of the bouquet Kurt had got him after the _West Side Story_ auditions. By the way Kurt's eyes softened, Blaine guessed he'd made that connection too.

"This is to renew all those promises, and to add that I promise to look after you, and let you look after me, too, because I know October was really stressful for both of us.

"And I promise the real engagement ring will have at least one diamond, even if we're so poor we can only afford a 0.02 carat."

Kurt laughed and held out his hand for the ring. It only fit on his pinky finger, and after a few moments of admiring it, he threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson." He gave him a short, hard kiss, and then grinned mischievously as he added, "But that diamond had better be at least 0.5 carats or I'm saying 'no' on principle."

* * *

**End notes:** The bar mentioned is this (dylanscandybar chocolate_white-chocolate/glee-kurts-big-dream-cookies-n-cream-bar) because I saw it on the website and breaking the fourth wall or whatever is awesome.


End file.
